whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Adopt an Olaf!
The place where you can adopt an Olaf! Tell me in the comments! You can only Wetland adaptation Urban adaptation Subterranean adaptation Mountainous adaptation Artic adaptation Desert adaptation Aerial Adaptation Environmental adaptation Atmosphere adaptation Vacuum adaptation Scald generation Pyric exhalation Hyper breath Echolocation Sonic scream Pheromone manipulation Chronic gas exudation Nerve gas emission Miasma emission Stench generation Smoke generation Ash generation Ink generation Bubble generation Water generation Acid generation Poison generation Muscle manipulation Fat manipulation Vampirism Claw retraction Structure weakening Prehensile nail Prehensile tongue Prehensile hair Cyclone spinning Helicopter propulsion Jet propulsion Self detonation Bone protrusion Dynamics camouflage Immobility Mobile invulnerability Immutability Invulnerability Wallcrawling Amalgamation Matter ingestion Invisibility Duplication Organic constructs Addition limbs Anatomical liberation Body part substitution Adoptive muscle memory Regenerative healing factor Affinity/aversion Power via object Power randomization Power detection Power absorption Power replication Power morphing Power erasure Power negation Power bestowal Self power augmentation Power augmentation Power manipulation Rut Nuy Jut Hut Cut But Tug Rug Mug Lug Jug Hug Dug Bug Body part substitution Adoptive muscle memory Regenerative healing factor Personal physical power Affinity/aversion Power via object Power randomization Power detection Power absorption Power replication Power morphing Power erasure Power negation Power bestowal Self power augmentation Power augmentation Power manipulation Gem glow Nogged Newed one Orange Coat Boat Roam Foam Row Low Bow Rove Cove Note More Core Hope Bore Cope Tone Hone Cone Bone Rome Home Dome Sole Role Pole Mole Hole Rode Robe Lobe Website wiki Oxytetracycline Oligodendrocyte Omnidirectional Ophthalmologist Oligonucleotide Oligosaccharide Orthopsychiatry Overrepresented Organophosphate Optoelectronic Lyrics Toothbrush Note: I will add your username but if I know your nickname,I'll Always keep a doctor away My grandma said an apple a day If it's red or if it's green Try a bite or an slice An apple can taste very nice Pet Carter Hotel Bad Boo By bad Fool Ok Fell Nest Bell Stag Hat Cap Mad Yogic Yon Yeah Youngly Yes Youthfully Anything Yesterday O,clock Morning Present Another Because Always Around Mother Should Clothes Thought Second Longer Car Didn't Pair Fire Coat Face Eyes Strategy Sport Skill Single Rules Professional Playoffs Pitcher Outfield Mound Minor League Jackie Innings Infield Hitting Game Fielding Farm Diamond Competition Catcher Batting Bat Bases Baserunning Baseball Ape Cat Chicken Chimpanzee Cow Dog Frog Goat Gorilla Hippotamus Horse Iguana Kangaroo Koala Lion Llama Manatee Monkey Moose Rabbit Rhinoceros Rooster Sheep Cat Dog Bird Elephant Hippo Squirrel Giraffe Fish Mouse Monkey Alligator Lion Tiger Olafs for adoption! ish... At download download awesome author Jug Jump Fun Stun Under Olaf-disney-frozen-35473506-500-500.jpg|Adopted By Corey frozen-olaf.jpg|Adopted by Sweetcupcakes12 peluche-olaf-frozen.jpg|Adopted by Rauauslly olaf-frozen-300x336.jpg|Adopted by Megan fc,550x550,baby_blue.u1.jpg|Adopted by ali Olaf-frozen-35442917-857-617.jpg|Adopted by KLA spring olaf.png|Adopted by Raurauslly OlafHIII!!!.jpg|Adopted by Rauauslly Tumblr static tumblr msf7kjrgib1rcnkw9o1 400.gif|Needs a home Tumblr mxzdn5ouui1syve0so2 250.gif|Adopted by Spencer Category:RANDOM! Category:Adopt a Pet! Category:Awsome Category:Awesomeness Category:YOU Category:Users! Category:Users Category:OLAF Category:So AWESOME Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Awesomesauce Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:Cute Category:Cuteness Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:SO COOL! Category:SUPER COOL Category:SUPER CUTE! Category:Amazing! Category:Amazingness Category:SUPER DUPER CUTE! Category:EPICNESS